Bonding
by koneko zero
Summary: Persona 3 - Junpei/Minato - After the school trip, Junpei and Minato spend an evening together at the local hot spring. Junpei has a lot on his mind, and Minato's silence isn't helping... Oneshot lemon!


Persona 3 - Junpei/Minato Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Persona 3 or the characters, I'm just toying with them…

-- -- --

"Hey, Minato! You coming to the bath, man?"

I saw him freeze for a split second. I can't say I blame the poor guy too much after last time, but he should have more faith in me… I don't wanna go through that again either. Besides, Mitsuru-senpai isn't even _here_!

"C'mon, I'm bored as all hell, and you're the only one here! Please? I won't bother you whilst you're studying for a whole week, that's fair, right?" Maybe fair for him… Never mind the fact that I'd refused **3** dates and an evening out drinking with Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-san to be alone with him. Never mind how confused I still was about Chidori. Never mind those _effing_ dreams… There was no way I'd let him get out of this. The trouble with Minato is that he wants to please everyone. I see myself as a good guy, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to let that kind of weakness slide.

"_Please_, man? I thought it'd be cool and all, guy bonding and all that…" Insert the slightly kicked puppy eyes here and… Yes, we have a winner. Ok, so it wasn't exactly an enthusiastic "Yeah!" but it's as close as it gets for Mr Strong-and-Silent. He smiled a little, even.

-- -- --

"…And then she slapped him. I mean, ok, Kenji was a little out of line, but he's a guy! Besides, I bet it was worth it, right man?" No response. Again. Dammit, this is like getting a 6-foot boxer into a tutu. Sober! I know Minato's quiet and all, but seriously…

"Dude, what's up with you? I know I've been a prat to you and all, and I know you didn't exactly want to be here, but even you aren't usually this quiet. If you hate listening to me that much you could at least tell me to shut up."

Not even eye contact. I mean, shit, this is ridiculous! I blew off Sawa-chan for _this_?! No way in hell, man!

"Jeez, dude! Why is it only me you treat like this? Everyone else gets a look, or a word, hell, even just some vague _hand gesture_! Dammit, Minato, FREAKIN' LOOK AT ME!" And his chin's between my fingers and his eyes are wide (who knew he could look so surprised?) and his face is flushed and I'll call myself Mary for the rest of my life if he isn't the most gorgeous thing right now…

I don't remember moving forward, but all of a sudden my lips are on his, one hand tangled into the slightly damp hair on the back of his head, the other running lightly over a lean chest towards his waist. I can feel how tense he is, and for a minute I'm terrified he'll push me away, because I really should have confessed or something before but surely this counts? I don't think I'd ever be able to say it if he pushed me away now anyway…

I can tell that I'm shaking as I run my tongue along the seam of his lips, and I nearly sob with relief when he parts them gently to allow me access. I can taste the apple candies he was eating earlier, and a jolt runs straight through me when he tentatively licks my tongue with his own. His arms carefully slide up around my neck, I can feel myself getting hard as warm water drips from his fingers onto my back, and-

"Mmmm…"

It's so low I think for a second that I've imagined it, but when I hear it again my heart stutters. I pull back for a second in shock, staring, and he flushes violently, mumbling an apology that I cut short by roughly crushing my lips against his again. I push him backwards until he's against one of the rocks lining the pool and tug harder on his hair, his head tipping back so I can run hungry lips against a pale throat, nipping at the smooth flesh before laving my tongue against the small hurts. My other hand drops into the water to tug towels from our waists as his fair hands shift to dig slender fingers into my shoulders. I shift so my lips can reach his chest, and I'm rewarded with a soft cry as I take one of his nipples between my teeth. I can feel his cock against my leg as I shift, feel the sporadic twitch of his hips emphasised by the hot water surrounding us, and dammit I'm so hard it _hurts_…

I grab one of his hands from my shoulder and wrap it around my dick, gasping at the feel of his wintry hands on me after the heat of the bath water, burying my head in his shoulder and groaning at the relief his touch gives me. I tug him closer, wrapping my arms around him and press my thigh hard against his length, making him cry out in that soft, low tone of his. I think it might be as loud as I've ever heard it, but maybe that's just me being hopeful.

"J-Junpei, please… Please, fuck me…"

I almost faint. I halt my movements for a second, try to gain enough composure for a coherent answer… But, fuck, stopping his hand moving on me is tougher than fighting any shadow.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't do one-night stands, man, whatever you might think."

Angry eyes.

"What makes you think I do?"

It's all I need. Before he even closes his mouth my fingers are there, and I tell him to suck them as I lift us out of the hot spring onto the steam covered decking beside it. My fingers are replaced by my tongue, and press roughly into him, at which he cries out, his hands digging into my biceps as I push further. He's warm and so damn tight, and as I piston my fingers in and out I know I should go slower but with him underneath me looking so plainly wanton I can't help myself. I scissor my fingers, wanting to make it a little easier on him, as I use my other hand to spread my pre-cum over the head of my cock.

Moments later – though it feels like an eternity – he lets out an almost-sob as I push into him. It's difficult to go slow, when every atom of my being wants to shove forwards into that tight warmth, but Minato's whimpers force me to. I still for a moment when I'm inside him fully, kissing him softly and trying to keep my hands gentle on his arms and chest.

"You ok?"

"…Hurts… Give me a second, ok?"

It's torture to keep still. I move one hand to his dick and tug (probably a little too roughly) and thrust slightly as he gasps. He wriggles a little beneath me, and gives a short, tight nod after a few seconds. Something tells me it still hurts, that he's nodding because he knows it's not going to be any easier for him no matter how he shifts and not because he's ok, but I give a forceful thrust anyway, even if it is shallow. I keep jerking him off as I move, and I can't help but be transfixed by the look of mixed pleasure and discomfort on his face, even as my eyes flicker closed and I start to lose the last threads of control I was clinging to, and then all I can think of is his tight heat around me and the cries being torn from his throat and his short nails digging into my arms and shoulders…

Amazingly, he comes first. His hips jolt and he thrusts into my hand despite the pain it must cause him to move like that with me inside him. When I feel his heat against my stomach my eyes snap open to see him, face flushed, both eyes visible and bleary, mouth open, and I don't know if it's his moan or the sob that hitches onto the end of it, but whatever it is it sends a shock straight through my body and before I know it my hips are gracelessly jerking as I release deep inside him. I have the presence of mind to catch myself before I fall onto him, and I slide out of his body and to his side, pulling him close and rubbing his back as he trembles.

"Was I too rough?" I'm almost afraid to ask it, because I couldn't bear it if I'd really hurt him, but I don't really do gentle, and I know I have to say something.

I'm saved by a small shake of his head. "No. I liked it. I'm just a little sore."

"Cool. You know, I meant it when I said I didn't do one-night stands."

"Are you hinting at being fuck buddies or boyfriends, Junpei?"

His bluntness stuns me for a second, and my mouth moves like a fish's for a long moment before I manage to choke out, "Boyfriends."

A tiny nod and a barely-there smile. From anyone else it would be insulting, but from him…

"The girls will be home soon, you know. Let's get back." He seems a little surprised at the lack of over enthusiasm or humour, but I don't feel like it right now. I just want to enjoy this whilst it lasts.

Even so, I can't help but snigger when my usual "Mighty Leader" can barely stand.

-- -- --

-- -- --

This is my first fanfiction (first piece of writing outside English lessons back in high school, actually), so feedback is greatly appreciated…

No flames please, but constructive criticism is loved as much as positive comments.

Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
